


Behind Blue Eyes

by Kisara



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Angst, Blueshipping, Destiny, F/M, Mystery, Post-Anime, Post-Canon, Romance, Seto x Kisara, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7635568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisara/pseuds/Kisara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her eyes were blue. It was both a silly sentence, and a very obvious statement. Still, when Seto Kaiba looked into her eyes for the first time, he knew exactly who the mysterious girl was. What he wanted to know was if she knew exactly who he was just as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So, I finally worked up the courage to start writing and posting my first Yu-Gi-Oh! fanfic ~ I'm having a lot of fun working on this, so I hope you enjoy it just as much! ♥ I'm fairly new to writing fanfic (I write original stuff though, I'm just not used to writing characters that aren't mine haha), so I'm 100% open to constructive criticism, suggestions, corrections, etc. (especially since English isn't my first language!)
> 
> I want to write about everyone in this fic, not just blueshipping and Seto and Kisara even though they are the main focus. Also, I haven't watched DSOD yet and probably won't for a long time still, so, yeah... DSOD didn't happen here ;a; (by the way, please dont give me any spoilers!) I'm already working on the first chapter, and I hope there's interest because I plan to make this a long fic ~
> 
> If you liked, please leave some kudos! ♥

It was past two in the morning when Seto Kaiba heard the thunder noise start. He shook his head and looked at his computer screen again, trying to force himself to continue working, but it was useless. He felt as if even though he came back from Egypt, his thoughts were still stuck inside the Millennium World. And, of course, he didn’t like it one bit. All he wanted was to leave the past and the hatred behind; that was a goal he set for himself even before the Battle City tournament began and, even though it might not have gone exactly as planned, Seto had finally reached a place in his life where starting anew should be easy. That was why he had been working so hard lately — even harder than he’d usually do. The only problem was that his mind was still stuck on ancient Egyptian magic, and a gentle girl with deep blue eyes.

He always thought he was the master of his own destiny, but now he often found himself wondering just how much power, exactly, he had in his hands. And Seto Kaiba was not the kind of person who had space for doubts and fears, so he’d shake his head and keep doing everything exactly as he wanted and _chose_ to as if nothing ever happened.

Seto could hear the raindrops hitting his office’s window violently, and the thunder was getting louder. Reluctantly, he admitted to himself it was time to go home before his brother woke up in the middle of that storm, so he grabbed his suitcase and took the elevator down while still trying to keep his mind where he wanted it.

And he was so focused that, as he exited the building, he almost didn’t notice the unconscious white-haired girl lying on the ground, seeking shelter from the rain close to the door.


	2. Chapter 1 — Beautiful Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Seto recognizes a familiar face in a stranger, he starts wondering what this meeting means.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, and I loved the result! I'm still a little nervous about posting it, though, because Seto is one of my favorite characters since forever and now I'm opening up the way I view and interpret him for everyone! Still, I like this chapter a lot, and I hope everyone likes it, too ♥ By the way, this is only the first chapter, so... Things might not be exactly as it seems.
> 
> I'm always open for comments, suggestions, discussions, etc. ♥ Don't be shy! :D
> 
> Please leave some kudos if you liked it! ♥

When Seto opened the door, the cold wind blew against his face, and his limo was nowhere to be seen. He stared at the street as he waited, silently hoping that Mokuba was still deep asleep and not waiting for him again. His brother surely wouldn’t like to know he’d been working that late for another night and, although Mokuba was just worried about his well-being, Seto just  _ had  _ to keep working. There was just too much to be done now that Kaibaland’s project was kicking off and, even though he’d never admit it to himself, focusing on his work was a pretty good way to keep his mind from straying too far off.

Suddenly, Seto heard a thick bump, and his eyes immediately turned to his right, trying to find where the noise came from. It took him a moment to understand what he was seeing in the dark, but he finally found a shadow-like figure close to the wall behind him. If it was any other situation, he’d just face the street again and ignore it. This time, something caught his attention.

It was hard to see in the dim light, but he was still able to notice that the person close to him had very long white-like hair. And then, just like that, he knew it. When Seto laid his eyes on the girl for the first time, he already knew it. What “it” was, exactly, he still wasn’t sure. None of that made sense, anyway.

He turned around and approached her with slow steps. The girl was lying on the floor, apparently unconscious, and wearing a baggy T-shirt with worn out jeans that  _ definitely _ weren’t protecting her from the cold rainy weather around them. Seto watched her for a few seconds, until he was sure she was breathing, and then tried to talk to her.

“Can you hear me?”

His voice was nothing but a whisper, so he wasn’t surprised when she didn’t react. Truth was, he wasn’t sure what to say, or why he was saying it in the first place, either. It took some effort for him to speak louder when he tried to reach her again.

“Are you awake?”

Calling the police or taking her there himself would probably be better options. Then, he could forget that weird meeting ever happened. Still, for some reason, he had to be sure he wasn’t imagining it.

“Kisara?” he finally tried.

It was the first time he said that name out loud, or that he openly recognized her existence ever since his return from Egypt, and she immediately opened her blue eyes to the sound of her own name. Seto didn’t know who she really was today, but, when he looked into those eyes, he felt as if he’d known her since forever. And, again, he didn’t like it one bit.

All the ancient magic stuff was over and done with, and he wanted to move on. But as he stayed there and looked into her eyes, he could feel himself slipping back into the past again.

“Who are you…?”

The girl’s voice was weak and rough; she’d probably been sick lately. Seto tried to find an answer, but there was nothing he could explain that would make any sense to her.

“You were unconscious,” he stated. “You should probably see a doctor.”

Of all the things he could have told her, that was probably the worst choice. Still, he didn’t say anything else.

“I’m sorry,” she mumbled as she faced down, “I was… I’m… I was really hungry, and it started raining.”

He didn’t know what to say after that answer, so he asked the first question he could think of.

“How did you get here?”

The girl looked at him with shaky, worried eyes and faced down again.

“I’m sorry,” she repeated her apology, “but I don’t want to talk about it.”

There was gentleness in her apology, but her request was strong and clear. Again, in another situation, Seto wouldn’t hesitate to leave her alone as she clearly wanted him to. In fact, if it was up to him, he wouldn’t let himself be caught in the middle of anything similar to that in the first place. And yet, although he was fully aware of it, Seto didn’t leave her side.

“I can give you something to eat, if you want,” he offered, and it sounded way more formal than he thought it would.

The girl moved a few inches away from him, and looked at him for a moment before she spoke again.

“Are you going to ask for anything in exchange?”

Seto heard the words, but he still couldn’t believe it was coming from her mouth.

“What exactly do you think I  _ am _ ?”

“I’m so sorry, please forgive me,” she apologized for the third time, “I didn’t mean to offend you. It’s just… I mean, I’ve been living like this for a while. I’ve met all kinds of people.”

_ The girl is homeless,  _ Seto thought to himself. He had already guessed, but having a confirmation just made him wonder how she got there even more. He could see a few traces of the one he knew in the way she talked and acted, but there was also a noticeable difference, and traces of a personality he didn’t know much about. Living on their own in a big city probably made that to anyone.

Seto looked at her again, and he had to immediately face away before he started talking again.

“My apologies,” he whispered. “I must have given you the wrong impression.”

It was the first time he apologized to her, and his first honest apology since he couldn’t even remember when. For Seto, doing that wasn't easy, but the words came to him naturally when he spoke to her. And he wasn't sure if he liked that, either.

“No, that’s not true!” She shook her head quickly. “Actually…”

She was hesitating, and that made him worry for what was about to follow.

“Are you trying to say something?” he asked. His intention was to help her continue, but it sounded as exactly the opposite.

“This will probably sound weird,” she said, then made a pause for a sigh, “but I don’t think you’ll harm me. And I know it’s silly, but… I just feel it.”

Maybe it was the cold wind still blowing, but the confession made him shiver. She could clearly tell there was something about him, and he wondered just what exactly she possibly knew just by that impression. Did she know who he was? Not Seto Kaiba, the CEO of Kaiba Corp. and one of the strongest duelists of his generation. Did she know, or could she feel anything that told her who he supposedly was  _ to her _ ?

Before Seto could find his words, his limo was finally parked by the building. He took one last quick glance at her, and asked again:

“I can get you anything you want to eat, and give you a warm bed for the night. Would you like to come?”

Her eyes were still shaky, and she was hesitating. At first, Seto thought she was about to apologize one last time and run. However, the girl actually moved back closer to him.

“Yes,” she opened a shy smile. “Yes, please. And thank you so much.”

Her answer was exactly what he’d expect for someone in her conditions. He got up and offered his hand to her, but the girl was able to get back on her feet on her own. And, when she walked towards him, he could feel that her wet hair smelled just like the rain.


	3. Chapter 2 — Enjoy the Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Although he still isn't sure what's going on, Seto offers shelter to the homeless girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy to be updating again! I'm really enjoying writing this fic and I LOVED this chapter! ♥ I want to start expanding the plot to others characters and write others POVs soon, but for now I'm really happy with how things are going :) 
> 
> I'm already working on the next part, so I plan to post another update again very soon ♥ I hope everyone likes this chapter!!

Seto opened the limo’s door, but the girl stepped back and stood behind him. He pointed at the car, and she still didn’t move.

He waited for a moment before finally asking, “Did you change your mind?”

“No,” she replied with a mumble. “It’s just… My clothes and my bag are dripping wet. Maybe I shouldn't...”

Without saying a word, Seto took of his long white coat and handed it to the girl, while she simply stared at him with big, confused eyes.

“Use it to protect yourself,” he explained.

“Thanks,” the girl whispered again. She hugged the small bag she was holding, threw the coat over her shoulders and held on to it as she moved into the limo. And, after Seto sat by her side, what followed was a very long, incredibly awkward and painfully silent car ride.

* * *

When she stepped out of the car again, the girl looked up as if all she could see was the Mansion’s front door. The limo drove away and Seto walked into the main room, leaving her with no choice but to follow him in.

“Big brother! You’re finally home!”

Mokuba was sitting on the main stairs, just waiting for the moment when his brother would finally walk in. He jumped down and ran to his big brother, hugging him by the waist with a huge grin on his face.

“I knew you were still in the office when it started raining. I’m glad you got home safe!” he cheered with a smile.

“Mokuba, I need you to take care of something for me,” Seto informed him. “Can you take this girl to one of our guest rooms?”

The boy only noticed that there was an unknown and unexpected guest right behind his brother after he pondered about that strange request for a moment. The girl was staring at him with scared eyes almost hidden by her long hair, and she bit her lip when she realized he was looking back.

“Seto, did something happen?” he asked with concern in his voice. “Who is she?”

“I’ll explain tomorrow. It’s too late now. Take her to the room, then please go to bed,” he ordered, completely ignoring his brother’s questions.

“You know, I’m only awake because I was waiting for you, Seto,” Mokuba sighed. “You really shouldn’t work this late too often.”

Seto didn’t answer and, if Mokuba didn't know him well enough, he would swear his brother didn't even hear it. Seto knew his words were true, and, truth was, he felt exhausted even though he’d never say it out loud. It was just another one of the many things that he wouldn’t let himself admit, not even in his most intimate thoughts. He needed to make Kaibaland work, and he needed to keep himself working. Things were that simple. _Especially now that the girl actually showed up_ , he thought to himself, then dismissed it immediately.

“We can talk tomorrow, Mokuba. Don’t stay up too late.”

“You’re one to say!” Mokuba yelled at Seto, but his brother walked up the stairs to the second floor as if nothing happened. “So, I guess I should help you, right?”

The girl blinked, and Mokuba could feel she was just as confused as him. He looked at her for a moment and tried to find any clue to who she was, but it was useless. And the girl didn’t really seem to understand what was going on, either.

“Please don’t worry about me,” she replied. “It’s okay. I don’t want to give you any trouble.”

“It’s not any trouble!” his answer came with a shy smile. “This is just… Kinda unusual,” he admitted as he scratched his head.

“To be honest, it feels like I’m even more lost than before,” the girl admitted with a sigh.

She looked at him with her lips pressed together, as if she wanted to say something, but didn't know if she should. Mokuba waited, but the girl remained silent. He wasn’t even really sure what to do in that situation, but he knew staying with those wet clothes on couldn’t be good for her health.

“Well, I guess you can follow me then,” he tried, “I’ll show you one of our guest rooms. There should be some spare clothes around there… It’ll help for now!”

He smiled to the girl, but she didn’t react. It took her a moment to finally look at him again.

“Thank you,” she said with a nod. “Can you help me find something to eat?”

The question was simple, and her voice sounded so serene it was almost gentle. However, the way she was still avoiding his eyes and biting her own lip again showed him that it wasn’t easy to open up and ask for something as basic as _food_.

“Of course!” he agreed as quickly as he could. “I’ll get something for you in the kitchen while you get changed, ok?”

“Thank you,” she repeated, then nodded again. “Thank you very much.”

“Well, follow me!”

Mokuba gestured for her to follow and started walking towards the closest guest room. He was trying to keep his eyes on the way ahead, but sometimes he found himself watching that strange girl with the corner of his eye. It wasn‘t that the girl herself was strange, but that whole situation was completely weird. Besides, although he’d only exchanged a few words with her for a few minutes, it was evident that she lived a type of life that he could still remember.

And almost the same type of life that he and his brother left behind a long time ago.

* * *

Seto left his briefcase by the side of his bed and let his body fall into the mattress. Even though it was unusual for him, he didn’t bother to organize his things or even change clothes that night.

While still laying on his bed, he closed his eyes and covered them with his arm. Whoever that girl was, and whatever that meeting could mean, he didn’t want anything to do with it. He just wanted to fall asleep and stop thinking about the past.

Another loud thunder cracked, and he could hear the wind blow.

* * *

When Mokuba got to the door, he was so focused on his own thoughts and memories that it took him a second to realize they had arrived. He shook his head and pointed to the room, forcing himself to show her another smile.

"You can stay here!” his voice was almost cheerful. “I’ll be right back with some snacks for you!"

“Okay!” The girl smiled back to him. “Thank you again. You and your brother. By the way…”

“Yes?” he asked. “Is something wrong?”

“I just realized I still don’t even know your names,” she admitted.

The embarrassment was evident in the girl’s voice, but Mokuba didn’t feel offended by it. When he looked at her again, his eyes were just as expressive as hers, and they showed he was clearly surprised.

“You didn’t recognize my brother?” he questioned.

“I’m sorry!” she covered her mouth with her hand. “Do I know you from somewhere?”

“No, that’s not it. I mean, you really don’t know?”

“What are you talking about?”

Mokuba analyzed her for a moment. She could be a random girl he didn’t know, but somehow it didn’t feel like she was lying.

“My brother is Seto Kaiba, one of the best duelists in our generation! I thought you knew who he was. I’m Mokuba, by the way.”

“Oh! I’m so sorry,” a sigh escaped her lips as she apologized again. “I don’t know much about dueling, to be honest.”

“And you still ended up here with my bro… Ironic, isn’t it?” Mokuba tried to smile again. “And what's your name?”

She thought to herself for a moment, and then answered while looking directly at Seto’s younger brother.

“Kisara. I’m just Kisara.”


	4. Chapter 3 — Miss Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After she wakes up from a weird dream, Kisara starts deciding what she should do from now on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitely loved loved LOVED writing this chapter, and I'm loving writing Mokuba and Kisara becoming friends ♥ This is where the story really begins and other characters will be showing up in the next chapter, so I hope you keep reading and enjoying the fic!! :D

Kisara was running. She didn’t know why, or even where to, but she moved her feel as fast as she could because there was just no other option. She had to hurry, or something terrible would happen. What _would_ actually happen, she didn’t really know, either. All Kisara really knew was that there was nothing else she could do; the bad feeling deep inside her chest was telling her everything she needed to know.

So, she kept running. Stopping wasn’t an option, no matter how her feet hurt, or how hard it was to catch her breath. Time was running out, and she had to hurry.

She had to reach him before it was too late.

* * *

Her bed was a mess when Kisara woke up, and she was still panting. Her legs hurt just as if all that crazy running was real. She couldn’t remember the details anymore, but that wasn’t the first time some crazy dream woke her up like that, and she’d take a deep breath and forget all about it in a few minutes. A dream was just a dream, anyway.

Before she could really think about anything she’d seen, Kisara heard a very low and shy know or her door.

“Kisara?” an even shyer voice called her name. “Are you awake?”

She recognized the voice of the younger brother, and bit her lower lip before she answered.

“Yes,” she tried. “I’m up. Is everything alright?”

She hurried to open the door. As she walked through the room, she finally realized just how _big_ it was. There was no time for that, though, so she took a deep breath and finally let the younger Kaiba in.

“Mornin’!” he greeted her. “I know you went to sleep pretty late last night, but it’s breakfast time, so… I thought I should invite you. Are you hungry?”

Kisara was starving. She hadn't even noticed, but when Mokuba talked about food, her stomach started growling immediately as if it could hear the invitation.

“Yes, please,” she replied with a smile. “I’d love to, if it isn’t a problem.”

“Why would it be?” Mokuba smiled back. “You’re our guest. Please join us!”

“Thank you so much. I mean, both of you…For everything,” she whispered the last words as she shook her head quickly.

“Don’t worry ‘bout it! Come with me!”

Mokuba started walking down the hallway, and, once again, Kisara felt like she didn’t really have any other choice, but to follow someone around.

* * *

It was going to be another regular day for Seto Kaiba, so he got up as soon as the alarm rang its first beep and headed straight for a shower. Last night, he let his concerns get the best of him, and that wasn’t something Seto would allow himself to do so easily. He wasn’t really enjoying that bitter taste on his mouth, either. But now that the shock of seeing the girl in front of him had passed, he could go back to his usual ways. There was no reason to overthink, or to dwell on it.

Even if everything was real, and even if that girl had been Kisara in another life, this wasn’t Egypt anymore. He was Seto Kaiba, and he decided his own destiny. And that was really all there was to it.

So, as soon as he stepped out of that room, the girl’s connection to him and his weird dreams of a Blue Eyes White Dragon could stay behind him, and his life would continue to go along his plans. That’s what he’d decided his destiny would be from now on.

* * *

When Kisara sat down on the chair she chose, she didn’t know where to look at. That table and the room they were in were probably bigger than anywhere else she’d seen in her life. No, not only that, but everything around her reminded her that she’d ended up in a place where she didn’t belong. The limo, the huge mansion, the hallways covered with impeccable carpets, the heavy curtains covering the windows, even the fancy china that was perfectly served for them— and that Kisara really didn’t know how to use. She kept touching the items around her, then hiding her hand before any accident could happen. When he noticed this, Mokuba couldn’t help but watch with eyes full of curiosity for a moment.

“Aren’t you hungry?” he finally asked after a moment.

“It’s okay,” Kisara tried to smile to him. “That sandwich you made for me last night was delicious. I think I’m still full.”

It wasn’t entirely false. She’d been living off of so little food for so long that her stomach was still having some trouble accepting a decent meal. Besides, now that she was sitting there, she hadn’t seen so much variety in so long that it felt weird, like she didn’t know where to begin. Her morning hunger quickly turned into anxiety.

“You don’t have to worry,” Mokuba tried to encourage her. “It’s okay. Just eat anything you like.”

“… Thank you,” was all she could answer.

Kisara reached for a small piece of toast and put it in the plate in front of her. Before she took the first bite, Seto walked in. He stopped by his brother’s side, and looked at both of them.

“I have a board meeting in a few minutes,” he informed. “But we should probably talk about your situation.”

Although he was talking to Kisara, his words felt more like a general statement. She looked up at him from her seat and took a long, deep breath so she could find her words again.

“Thank you so much for letting me stay, but it’s okay. You’ve both done more than enough,” she took a quick glance at Mokuba, “so I should probably follow my way now.”

“Well, it feels like the way ahead of you isn’t exactly a smooth one,” Seto pointed out, then shook his head. “If you want, you can stay for a few days while you figure yourself out.”

At first, Kisara didn’t say anything. That type of offer never came with no strings attached, so it didn't look like a good plan in the long run.

“You’re too kind,” she whispered. “But I’m still a stranger.”

There was so much more Kisara wanted to say. She meant to thank him again, and maybe even tell him how that was all just too much for her. Still, when that last word reached her own ears, she stopped. Somehow, it felt wrong and out of place even though there would probably never be a better situation to use it.

“I can understand why you would feel like that,” Seto continued before Kisara could say anything else, “but I also want you to understand the opportunity you have. I can help you get back on your feet, if you decide so. If you think it’s better to go back to where you came from, you are free to leave any time as well. It’s your decision.”

She just looked at him, speechless. And, again, before she could find her words, he made the first move.

“I really have to go. Think about it as much as you need,” he looked at her one last time.

Seto turned away and, before he left, Mokuba yelled at him.

“Big brother! Aren't you going to eat before you go?”

“I'll pick up something to go on my way,” he answered without looking back at them, and then left just as suddenly as he came in. After he was gone, Kisara felt his young brother’s eyes on her.

“What should I do…?”

She had whispered more to herself than anyone else, but Mokuba still replied anyway.

“I know sometimes he doesn’t look like it, but my brother is a good person. He’d never leave you in the streets, or ask for anything from you. He’ll never say it, but he genuinely wants to help you.”

“I know… I think,” she admitted. “I just… When I ran into him, I never imagined any of this.”

What she didn’t say was that finding herself in the mansion of the richest man in Domino City wasn’t the only thing she was talking about. She also didn’t think that distant man would feel so oddly familiar, or that a weird dream she’d had a long time ago and didn’t think much of would repeat itself after she met him. Everything felt like so much more than she’d ever imagine, and that was the most confusing part of everything.

“Hey, I’m here, too!” Mokuba reminded her. “And I also want to help you!”

Kisara thought to herself again, but, this time, it didn’t take her too long to find a solution. When she looked at him again, her smile was completely genuine this time.

“I have an idea!” she exclaimed to him. “Can you help me find a job?”

“A… job?” he asked, confused.

“Yeah, a job,” she nodded cheerfully. “So I can save up for myself and start over as soon as I can.”

“That shouldn’t be a problem,” Mokuba smirked. “My brother can find something in the company for you, let me just text him and—“

“No, don’t!” she almost screamed, then immediately covered her mouth. “Sorry! I didn’t meant to interrupt, but…”

“Is something the matter?” Mokuba asked, confused again.

“I just think it’ll be better if I don’t work for you,” Kisara admitted as she looked the other way. Mokuba wasn’t sure if he understood, but he wanted to do what he could.

“If you say so… Hmm…”

“Hm?”

“I think I have an idea!”

Mokuba was so excited that Kisara didn’t want to interrupt him. So, she started nibbling her piece of toast and hoped for the better.


	5. Chapter 4 — With a Little Help From My Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kisara meets some new faces and finds new opportunities, but her past still haunts her thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy to finally post this chapter!! It gave me a lot of work and it was harder to writ than I thought, but my wonderful beta saved my life as usual! (thank you so much!! ♥)
> 
> I'm really looking forward to the next chapter!! And I've been feeling very creative lately, so I'm also posting other fics and one-shots in case anyone's interested :D I also started a twitter account (@LadyKisara) to talk about my fics and in case anyone wants to reach out! I can't wait to meet you guys there! ♥
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter! ~

She wasn’t really sure what to do with her loose clothes, or even how to wear them, but Kisara knew it was the best they could find on such a short notice. Mokuba led her to the limo, and even though she still didn’t know how she felt about riding that thing, Kisara was also aware that there was no time to worry about such things. She simply followed the young boy, ignoring the fact that she wasn’t entirely sure where they were going.

“Are you sure about this?” she asked him, and there was a hint of curiosity in her voice.

“Yeah,” Mokuba nodded. “I know they’ll never leave someone in need!”

“They?” Kisara was now filled with uncertainty. It was one thing to be lucky enough to find someone who offered her a hand, but who were “they” and why was Mokuba so sure that “they” would be kind to a complete stranger?

* * *

The car parked in front of a two-story house with a “closed” sign on the door. The morning was so sunny that there were almost no signs of last night’s storm, as if it hadn’t even happened. It was gone, and yet, it had already changed Kisara’s life entirely. While there was still some apprehension within her thoughts, for the first time in a while, the possibilities ahead looked good, and it felt exciting. She had almost forgotten what that felt like and, as she walked towards the door, the fear of building false hopes was starting to make her anxious.

“Are you _really_ sure about this?” Kisara thought it would be a good idea to ask again, just in case.

“Yeah,” Mokuba reassured her. “Don’t worry about it. I called them before we left, the door should be open.”

Surely enough, it was. They both walked in, and a bell rang to announce the arrival. It didn’t take long for a very short boy with what looked like the weirdest hair Kisara had ever seen to walk into the main room and join them, and he greeted her with the warmest smile she had ever seen.

“Hi! I’m Yugi,” he introduced himself, “and my grandpa is coming to see you in a sec. What’s your name?”

“Kisara,” she answered with a shy nod. “Did you just say your name is Yugi? That  sounds familiar…”

“He’s one of the best duelists around, too, just like my brother,” Mokuba proudly informed her. “You probably heard a lot about him.”

“Maybe,” Kisara tried to agree, but she didn’t know how to keep the conversation going.

“Well, you know a lot happened…”

Yugi scratched the back of his head and threw a quick glance at Mokuba. There was something left unsaid that Kisara couldn’t quite figure out by herself, although she noticed that the air felt heavier, especially when Yugi looked at her again. It all barely lasted for a few seconds, but it was enough for her to notice. This time, his face was almost expressionless, which didn’t really fit him at all in her opinion.

Thankfully, an old man with hair as weird as his grandson’s finally joined them. He shook Kisara’s hand with a lot of enthusiasm, and a huge grin on his face.

“So, you’re the young lady Mokuba told us about?” he asked.

“Y-y-yeah, I guess,” she nodded. “You were talking about me?”

When Mokuba’s eyes met hers again, he easily noticed the confusion screaming through the way she looked at him. He shrugged to her as if to apologize for the scenario, and then finally started explaining the situation.

“I know this is strange, but I also know my brother well,” Mokuba started, but, for a moment, he didn’t sound so sure of it anymore. “So I wondered… Weren’t you looking for a helper a while ago?”

“Hmm…” the old man placed his index finger on his chin, “Indeed, I was…”

Yugi looked at his grandpa, and then started analyzing Kisara again. While something about that reception made Kisara want to feel at home, all those weird looks and the way everyone seemed to be avoiding to speak directly weren’t exactly helping. She tried to avoid his eyes, but, just when she looked away, Yugi finally talked to her.

“If Kaiba’s helping you, I’m sure he has his reasons. And I want to help you, too!” When Yugi smiled again, Kisara felt a good part of the tension in the atmosphere drift away. “What do you think, grandpa?”

“Hmm… Let me see…” Yugi’s grandpa walked closer to her. “What do you know about games, miss?”

The question brought up a part of Kisara’s fears again. She tried to remember that Mokuba seemed to trust them, and took a deep breath when she realized it would probably be better to tell them the truth.

“Not much,” Kisara admitted. “Just the basics from duels I saw on TV, and that was a while ago.”

She was still afraid that it would be a problem, but the old man smiled at her answer.

“I guess that means you’ll have to learn from scratch,” he stated. “And that I’ll have to teach you how to take care of the store. You might be a young lady, but I’m afraid your training won’t be any easy!”

There was something about the way he said it, full of humor and excitement, as if they’d known each other before enough to joke around freely. For some reason, that was the moment when Kisara finally started feeling like she was a part of something.

“Thank you!” she sounded genuinely cheerful. “I’ll do my best through your training, you’ll see!”

“You sound confident! I like it!”

For a moment, Kisara just looked at him, not sure how to respond to his generosity. She tried desperately to think of anything to say that could express her gratitude, but nothing came to her. Thankfully, before she stumbled on her words, Mokuba’s phone rang and interrupted the moment.

“Yes, big bro?” he asked as he answered the call. “Sure, we can come back. I’ll ask the driver to pick us up.”

“Is everything okay?” When Yugi asked, Kisara noticed there was concern in his voice.

“Yeah, don’t worry,” Mokuba reassured him with a quick nod, then turned to Kisara. “But he wants to talk to you. He just got home.”

“I guess that’s fair,” she agreed with a whisper. “Should we head back?”

“Yeah, in a minute. I’ll call the limo.”

Mokuba stared at his phone’s screen again, but Kisara kept his eyes on him anyway. She wasn’t sure what else she could possibly say to anyone in that room, and, in the end, she just stayed silent. Whatever Seto had to ask her, she was staying at his place. Like she’d just said, it was only _fair_ that he knew exactly who he was letting into his home. Besides, Kisara also knew that she couldn’t keep secrets for too long. As much as she tried, it was a matter of time and she was sure of it.

Maybe the time to face everything she tried to escape from was finally about to arrive.


End file.
